List of Video Games Awesome Episodes
Below is a list of each individual episode of Video Games Awesome, listed chronologically and with links to playlists for viewing the whole episode. 2009 June *Punch-Out!!! *Making Miis *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Von Kaiser & Glass Joe) *Punch-Out!!! Wii (Disco Kid & Head-to-Head) *Bit.Trip Beat! - Transition *Bit.Trip Beat! - Descent July *Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers 2010 Janurary *Super Mario Bros. Wii May *Scene It? Twilight Edition *Super Street Fighter IV *Red Dead Redemption First Look! *Red Dead Redemption Poker! *Red Dead Redemption - Marshall Missions *Bit.Trip RUNNER! *Yoshi is BACK! Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Cloud, Rock, & Drill Mario! Super Mario Galaxy 2 June *RACING! -Blur *Alan Wake *Red Dead Redemption - Diplomatic Immunity *Splosion Man! *E3 2010 July *DOOM Co-Op August *Harley Davidson Road Trip *Let's Play Ballerina! *Wii Music September *PAX 2010 *Deadliest Warrior *LIMBO! *Halo Reach *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game October *Dead Rising 2 *Guilty Party! *NBA Jam! *Kirby's Back to the Undead! Trailer Tuesday *Kirby's Epic Yarn *Earthbound *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare November *Earthbound Fanfest Live *Kinect HACKED! Trailer Tuesday *LA Noire Starring Mad Men! Trailer Tuesday *Golden Eye Deathmatch at PAX! *Golden Eye for the Wii! *Goodbye Ben *Awesome Video Games MERCH! *Donkey Kong Country Returns! *Krazy Kinect Hacks and Angry Birds Diplomacy! Trailer Tuesday December *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Super meat Boy *Xbox Avatars 2011 Janurary *Kinect Adventures *January Trailer Tuesday *Need for Speed *Back to the Future: The Game! *We have a PLAYSTATION 3! *Little Big Planet 2 *Bulletstorm Demo February *February Show & Trailer *Minecraft *Duty Calls *VGA Live 5th Anniversary Special March *Babbysitting Mama *Minecraft Awesome Server Tour *Bulletstorm *Mortal Kombat Demo *Minecraft Live Build *Chick Chick BOOM! *Minecraft Old Rock Build Challenge *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 April *Simpsons Quotes = Legal Trouble *Derp *Minecraft Wolves are AWESOME! *You Don't Know Jack! *Minecraft Frasia Build Challenge *Castle Crashers *Minekraft Kombat *Minecraft Giant Crater Build (Crater City/New Spawn City) *Mortal Kombat *Our Favorite Youtubers May *MORE Favorite Youtubers! *Minecraft Atlantis Build Challenge *Show & Trailer LIVE *L.A. Noire *Portal *Minecraft Giant World June *You Don't Know Jack Grudge Match *PRE-3 Show & Trailer *E3 2011 Nintendo is Awesome! *NHL Stanley Cup Playoffs *Microsoft is BORING (but hilarious)! E3 2011 *Sony is AWESOME! E3 2011 *Duke Nukem is AWESOME!... but his game is AWEFUL! *Super Mario RPG Fanfest *Show & Trailer E3 Roundup July *Mario Kart Wii *Team Fortress 2 Show & Trailer *Alice: Madness Returns *July Show & Trailer Live *Minecraft Dr. Seuss Build Challenge *Bastion *Portal 2 *Uncharted 2 *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 1 August *Catherine *Uncharted 2 Part 2 *Ms. Splosion Man *Pre PAX Show & Trailer September *Bomberman Ultra *Post PAX Show & Trailer *Dead Island *Resistance 3 *Dead Island Coop is... Derped *Deus Ex 3 *Team Fortress AWESOME! Exhibition Match *Turtles in Time Re-Shelled *Simpsons Build Challenge *Resistance 3 Coop *Gears of War 3 *God of War 3 *The Room: The Game *Shadow of the Colossus October *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *RAGE *The Binding of Isaac *Minecraft Future Build Challenge Part 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylumn *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Batman: Arkham City *Minecraft Trick-or-Treating *Left 4 Dead 2 *Costume Quest *Luigi's Mansion *Minecraft Halloween Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Halloween! November *Uncharted 3 *Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Modern Warfare 3 *Skyrim: Parts 1-35 *Saints Row: The Third Show & Trailer *Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer *Post Minecon Show & Trailer *Minecraft Simpsons Build Challenge Part 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row Coop *Minecraft Awesome Genesis December *Sonic Generations *Skyward Sword Parts 1- 82 *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *VVVVVV *WHERE IS MY HEART? *Minecraft Christmas Build Challenge *Team Fortress AWESOME! Smissmas Special *Skyrim Christmas AWESOME! 2012 January *Mario Kart TURBO Cup *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One *Techno Kitten Adventure *Skyward Sword Parts 83 - 97 *Minecraft AWESOME Expedition! *Heavy Rain *LIMBO (Live) *Minecraft AWESOME! Survival! Feburary *Sideway New York *Never Dead *Rochard *Darkness II Demo *Azura's Wrath Demo *Minecraft Awesome Anniversary *Learning with the PooYoos *Mario Party 2 *Kinect Adventures (Live Show) Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Videos